The Data Management/Statistical Core is a key component of the Center. The Core will serve as a support mechanism to the Center's overall research program. The overall objective of the Core is to facilitate the ability of the Center's investigators to conduct research that is of the highest standards and to disseminate the research outcomes to the academic and service communities and industry. The Core will provide statistical and analytical support to the research programs at all of the sites. The Core will also provide technical support for the research projects. In addition, the Core will serve as the depository for the cross-site core battery of measures. The Core will build on the structures developed in CREATE I for data collection, storage, transfer, and management, and quality control for the core battery. The methods developed in CREATE I will be further enhanced during the proposed CREATE II project to ensure that they reflect recent strategies in data management and that they meet the requirements of the Center's proposed research program. The Core will also assume primary responsibility for analyzing the core battery data and provide statistical and analytical support for the planned cross-site longitudinal study (see Management Core) and all subsequent cross-site projects. In addition, the Core will provide consultation to the Center's investigators on research methods and statistical analyses for all of the proposed research projects, the pilot research studies, and any "spin-off" research projects. To ensure adequate communication with Center investigators the Co-Directors of the Core will be part of the Executive Working Group of the Center (see Management Core) and participate in the monthly conference calls and Center meetings. The Co-Directors for the Core will also participate in the preparation of project reports and manuscripts and dissemination of project outcomes. Finally, the Core will help to ensure that all projects are compliant with IRB and HIPAA regulations. The Core has been structured to balance data management and analytical responsibilities. The team of investigators that has been assembled for the Core has extensive experience in advanced statistical methods, research design, programming, and simulation. The ultimate goal of the Core is to maximize the integrity and quality of the Center's data and to ensure that the outcomes of the Center are of the highest standards.